


I’ll be your vampire- bard

by MythJoyRide



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Don't Like Don't Read, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pov, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion, Vampire Sex, biting during sex, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythJoyRide/pseuds/MythJoyRide
Summary: Jaskier gets hurt during a contract and Geralt can’t help but take all the blame, he feels awful for his bard.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	I’ll be your vampire- bard

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it xx

Geralt had still felt guilty for the one night he let Jaskier tag along to the contract it was because the people at the inn weren’t kind to the Witcher and the bard, so Geralt made a judgement and it was that Jaskier would be safer with him rather than at the inn. The glares and grips tightening around swords that had mostly put him off, but he could also hear whispering of threats. So he packed their stuff and left it in the stable with Roach, he didn’t explain much to Jaksier- he didn’t want him to be upset with the customers at the inn, he tends to be loud and rude when he hears negative things about the Witcher but Geralt didn’t want him to be in a dangerous position. 

“I’m so glad you actually let me come with you this time, Geralt, I must ask why? You never let me come along ...” Jaksier trailed off, plucking his lute. Walking alongside Geralt.

“Could be good ballad material.” Geralt shrugged, not looking at the bard as they walked to the abandoned manor, the contract was given by the alderman, he said there was a couple of cases of kidnapping, and cattle missing. Geralt thought it was just a a case of a werewolves, or even a pack of them. As they walked along the path into the garden of the manor, the moon being one of the only main source of lights for the bard, the Witcher however could sense movements by the windows inside the castle. 

“Stay here, don’t follow me in.” He ordered. 

“But-“ Jaskier protested.

“No! You stay here until I come back. If you feel like you’re in danger run as fast as you can to the stables.” He said as he grabbed the bard by his collar and pushing him into the tree, to be hidden by their shadows. The Witcher turned and walked away from the bard, glancing once to se if he was visible, but all he could sense was the bard’s nervous breath. 

The entry way into the manor was an blocked by the tall broken wooden doors, Geralt pushed roughly against the splintered wood. He tried to trail a scent once he entered, to see how many of them there were, but all he could catch onto was blood.

Human blood. 

No smell of wet dogs, just the smell of rotten flesh and human blood. 

He wasn’t dealing with a werewolf or any beats of that sort. He was dealing with a vampire. He didn’t have time to find evidence of what kind of vampire he was dealing with until it was too late, he was hit across the back of his head with a heavy stone when he realised he was losing his consciousness, his mind ran to Jaskier; the helpless bard he left outside with only his lute to protect him. 

*** 

The white haired Witcher regained his mind to the groans of his bard, his screams and shout as he was being turned. 

“Geralt!!... help.. please..” the withering bard managed. Geralt could hear his voice become lifeless with each word uttered. 

“Geralt of Rivia, how delighted I am to see you.” A baritone voice came form the door way to the room they were in.Geralt whipped his neck to glare at the tall shadowed figure. 

“What do you want?” Geralt snarled at the vampire. 

“What? No pleasentries?” The vampire sassed. Still hidden. Geralt could tell he was a higher vampire and knew he didn’t have the strength to fight him, so he decided to negotiate.

“Just tell me.” He said as he sent an unwilling glance to Jaskier. The bards life was in his hands and he was currently on the losing side. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely. I’m looking to expand my kin. A lot of my kind we’re killed, and I need to enlarge my clan.” The tall figure walked forward, he kneeled beside Geralt and pulled his head up by his hair. Even though Geralt didn’t recognise the man, he knew he wasn’t lying. However the Witcher was afraid of how far he’d had gone already. 

“These humans are too weak, but I could tell your dear friend, he is just perfect.” The man had black hair with grey streaks at his temple, his eyebrows were dark and arched, his eyes buried holes inside Geralt’s. “And I can tell you’ll take care of him just fine.” He said with a horrible grin that pulled at his wrinkles. 

The vampire let go of Geralt’s hair and walked to Jaskier, he picked the bard up in a way that made the Witcher snarl and growl, pulling at his chains. 

“Don’t hurt him!” All Geralt could hear was a deep chuckle before Jaskier’s screams filled his ears. 

***

Now it was 2 weeks later and Jaskier still hasn’t woken up since being turned. Worried constantly bit at Geralt mind. They were on the way to Kaer Morhen so Vesemir could help him, he was lost at what he could possibly do. 

Geralt was walking by Roach as she carried Jaskier on her back. His lute tied to their saddle bags. How Geralt missed a simpler time when Jaskier was in his position plucking at his lute. Chatting and singing his mind away. Geralt tried not to let his feelings get to him, they still needed to ride for another day or two depends if he takes a break for the night or not- with a look at Jaskier’s pale face he decided it’s best he continues up the the Killer without a break.The massive mountain clear of heavy snow during this time of the year, no longer looked scary to Geralt. 

*** 

He had just managed to lead Roach to the gate when it unlocked and revealed Vesemir with a solemn expression. 

“What has happened to him?” He questioned Geralt, placing a hand on Jaskier’s cloak draped body, lying on atop the horse, unmoving.

“Unexpected attack.” Geralt didn’t go into detail but Vesemir could see it in his face. 

***

Once they’ve entered the keep Geralt had taken Jaskier to his room, the room Geralt has spent his time every winter, waiting to see Jaskier again and now he was with him at the keep, almost dead, but still with him.

He laid Jaksier gently on the bed, covering him in quilts and blankets. He gave him one last look before he went out the door, picking up all of their belongings from where Vesemir dropped it off at the entrance, 

“I’m still waiting for a feasible explanation, boy.” Vesemir gave him a look of judgement. Geralt fell still under the glare of the older man. 

“We went on a contract-“

“‘We’?”

“Yes. Jaskier usually stays behind, but the town didn’t seem very welcoming so I took him with me.” He tried to reason- he knows he shouldn’t have taken a weak human with him, but he wanted to protect the bard. 

“So why is he like this?”

“The usual misdirection of the alderman, telling me it’s a werewolf with no proof. It was a vampire and he over powered me and he turned Jaskier- he isn’t dying as far as I know but...” Vesemir nodded, he understood Gerlat’s dread and experience with human, he would do anything to help Geralt’s dying bard. 

Geralt watched as Vesemir went the the library, possibly brewing a concoction to help Jaksier wake up. He was left alone to his worries as he went to put his bags away in his room, Jaskier still unmoving on the bed, pale face and blue lips. Geralt simply couldn’t stand to watch Jaskier become a living corpse. He simply waited for Vesemir in the main halls of the keep. 

The elder Witcher came back with a glass vial filled with a thick red liquid. Blood. 

“This should do.”

***

Standing above Jaskier, Geralt watched as Vesemir knelt down to reach the vial to Jaskier’s lips, leaving red drops between his pillowed lips. 

“Just watched for changes in the mean time, I’ll make us supper.”

As soon as Vesemir shut the door and Geralt heard him walk out of hearing range, he broke down by the bedside, clasping Jaskier’s hand in his. 

“Please, Jaskier, wake up, I’ll do anything- I’ll never make you upset again, I cannot think of being without you..” Geralt felt himself sobbing, his shoulder shaking and his face felt red hot and wet. He couldn’t believe he failed the bard as he did. The sweet bard who worshipped Geralt, he didn’t know what to do except hold the bard’s cold hand and wish for the best. 

“So... you’ll do anything?” The shock of hearing the bard’s voice made Geralt jump. He shot his head up and clenched his fist around the icy but soft hand, his eyes wide and jaw dropped hitting the floor. He saw Jaskier grin, his eyes were still cornflower blue, but his skin looked malnourished.

“You bastard! How long were you awake for??” Geralt growled, no real heat behind it. Jaskier leaned his back against the headboard. Their hands still connected.

“Just long enough to hear your sweet confession my lovely Witcher.”Geralt scoffed at his words, shaking his head. 

“How are you feeling?” The Witcher asked, not looking directly at Jaskier anymore, he felt ashamed of being caught with his feelings out in the open. 

“Not feeling much right now, mostly numb, maybe you can help.” He said cheekily, pulling Geralts hand with his own, his unexpected strength catching Geralt by surprise, as he fell atop Jaskier.

“Jask-“ Geralt started but stopped himself as he felt Jaskier’s hands capture his face, he felt his eyes flutter shut at the find gesture. 

“I can’t believe you cried over me.” Jaskier sassed. Geralt sighed and tried to get up, already done with Jaskier even though he had just been awake for two minutes, but Jaskier was still able to hold him down by his arms, their bodies lining with eachother. “I’m just joking, I am very flattered with your concern. I, too, wouldn’t know what to do if anything serious would have happened to you.” This time when he grinned Geralt could see small fangs poke from his lips. Carelessly, Geralt brushed his thumbs over the bard’s lips, lifting the upper one to reveal his newly grown fangs. 

“You have fangs..” Geralt trailed, Jaksier’s eyes widened, as he open his mouth with a screech.

“I HAVE WHAT!?” He pushed Geralt off him to the other side of the bed to glance at a mirror, pulling his own lips up to look at his fangs.

“GERALT!” He shouted and turned to to the bed to face Geralt, still holding his lip up. 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO ME GERALT?!” He yelled, terrified. It seems he didn’t remember at all what has happened two weeks ago. 

“You should sit down for this one.” Geralt voiced, moving to sit on the side of the bed, his eyebrows raised and his mouth in a grimace, he was not looking forward for this- he knew this conversation was inevitable. Just in case Jaskier didn’t remember the last few minutes before he turned. 

Jaskier came to sit next to him, his hands started shaking as his mind shook with all of the possible things that could’ve lead to him having fangs and Geralt crying on his bedside.

“A while ago, about two weeks, we went on a contract to hunt a werewolf, I asked you to wait outside. Turned out it wasn’t a werewolf, it was a vampire, a higher one, they’re one of the most intelligent and strong creatures that I have ever known. 

“The vampire knocked me out the moment I managed to get into the manor where we were sent to, I regained consciousness to both of us being tied up in his room-“

“I assume this wasn’t the sexy kind of tying up..” Jaskier interrupted.

“Uh... no- he told me that he needed to make more of his clan and such before he turned you.” Geralt finished, leaving some stuff out. He put an arm around Jaskier to comfort him. He felt the younger man’s body shake, felling remorse tug at his heart- Geralt tried to wrap his arms around Jaskier, but when he saw the bard’s face he noticed the little shit was laughing. 

“Why are you laughing?” Geralt asked in caution- scared he has driven the bard to madness. 

“This is just such a ridiculous situation!! I’m a vampire now Geralt- I’m a- I’m a vampire bard!!! HAHAHAH!!!” The newly claimed vampire-bard was becoming hysteric. Tears forming at his eyes from laughter. Geralt was becoming weary of the situation and tried to get up and step away from the bard. 

However with Jaskier’s newly found strength he chose to tease the Witcher and pull him onto the bed, so he was lying on his back.The vampire climbed onto the Witcher, holding his arms down and stops his legs from moving by sitting on his lap, wrapping his legs behind the Witcher’s. Wrestling and leaving their limbs tangled together on the dusty bed.

“Not to mention I’m insanely strong.” Jaskier remarked, still trying to make sense of the situation

“It’s only because I’m letting you.” Geralt grunted. Huffing and adjusting below the bard. 

“Ah ha, right, than try and move me.” The Witcher struggled in his hold, he attempted at lifting his arm, but he got about a fingers width above the bed before Jaskier slammed his arm back down again. Being in this position with Jaskier made Geralt put his thoughts into perspective- he realised he was enjoying being underneath Jaskier, that he likes being dominated by the bard. He shook his head ridding himself from these thoughts before it escalated further. He growled lowly, making Jaskier jump. 

“Okay big boy I’m getting off, but admit it, it’s fun, maybe you can train me properly this time?” Jaskier asked hopefully as he pushed off Geralt, detangling from him. Ignoring his gnawing thoughts Geralt stood up beside him.

“Maybe.” He half shrugged and walked out the room, rubbing his hand against his chest over his armour, not liking the swelling feeling residing in him. 

Jaskier waited a few moments before following Geralt out the room, he started becoming aware of the difference in his senses, he started noticing the detail in which he heard and saw things, looking down at his hands he noticed the extreme paleness of them. Shaking his head and continued to walk behind Geralt, hearing a soft and slow thumbing sound following them.

“What’s this pounding noise?” Jaskier asked, bemused, distracted with all of his new senses now that they weren’t in the shut off rooms, he could smell food being prepared, feeling drool pool at the corner of his mouth. 

“Uh-“ Geralt realised Jaskier was probably getting used to his sense and was currently an audience to Geralt’s rapid heart beat. 

“Never mind what’s that lovely smell?” He pushed past Geralt and headed to the main hall. 

***

Vesemir and Geraltsat in silence, whilst Jaskier made up for being passed out for two weeks by shoving food in his mouth, humming in delight. 

“So you’re Geralt’s Bard?” Vesemir asked Jaskier, it was their first time meeting after all, it’s all up to the first impression. Jaskier swallowed quickly. 

“I suppose I am! Ah ha!” A big grin graced his face as he sent a glance the Geralt, how was just straight up ignoring him and eating slowly with his head down. 

“How long have you two been travelling together?” Vesemir asked generally.

“Two days-“ 

“Eight years-“ They replied at the same time. Jaskier has been keeping track of the years since they met, which made heat rush up Geralt’s neck. They made eye contact and Jaskier looked away red-faced. Now with fuel in his stomach, colour has returned to Jaskier’s face- Geralt noticed. 

Geralt, of course, has been keeping track too he just didn’t think Jaskier was as well, they had only met by coincidence so far. 

Or so he thought. 

***

After the dinner Geralt found Jaksier playing his lute in Geralt’s bed. The melody was different this time.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, sitting down beside him, leaning down to undo his boots. Jaskier hummed, continued his plucking at the strings. 

“Much better now with the food, but I keep feeling this unsettling feeling that I just... can’t describe.” Jaskier hummed thoughtfully, leaning back on the headboard, his head lulling in Geralt’s direction. Geralt grunted, trying not to think more of it. 

“Listen, Jaskier, I’m... I’m sorry for putting-“ 

“Geralt you don’t need to apologise-“

“No! Because of me you were in danger-“

“I chose to follow you-“

“No I told you to come-“

“No I mean I chose to follow you on the path I knew what kind of dangers were coming! Now stop being stubborn!”

Geralt whirled around on the bed, to face Jaskier, who now was on his knees straight up on the bed, his face red with frustration.

“Jaskier..” Geralt growled. 

“Don’t get growl-y on me, it doesn’t work!” Jaskier almost screamed, grabbing Feralt by his shoulders, “Geralt stop there’s no point being angry over this, we can work through it.” He almost begged, his eyes shinning. Geralt’s shoulders sagged, he leaned his head against Jaskier’s chest. 

“I’m just so sorry.” He whimpered into Jaskier’s chest as Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt, bringing him onto the bed. Geralt’s fists curling around the fabric of Jaskier’s doublet. He took a big sniff, realised that for two weeks, Jaskier has been dead to the world, and he finally had him back. Safe and warm. 

***

They were both laying there for a while, Jaskier humming and playing with Geralt’s hair, Geralt... trying not to freak out after he realised that he and Jaskier have been cuddling for hours. He didn’t want to pull away, but he felt like he had been taking advantage of the situation since Jaskier has been comforting him for something he had caused Jaskier. The guilt gnawing at his chest made him sit up suddenly, but when he noticed Jaskier’s face he felt worse. 

“Oh right, I don’t suppose you have a spare room for me?” 

“I uh- we do, if you want to-“

“Well, I would rather stay with you but you seem so determined on me staying in a different room I-“ Jaskier flirted cheekily, holding Geralt’s face in his hands- so gently Geralt wouldn’t even consider him being a vampire. His golden eyes shining with the residue of tears. 

“No! I just want you to be comfortable-“ Geralt was flustered again by Jaskier.

“It’s okay darling you don’t need to worry, I can go to another room, or if you want...” he wiggled his brows.Geralt refusing to meet Jaskier’s eyes, placed his hands on top of Jaskier’s. 

“Stay.... please.” He muttered.

“What was that huh?” He asked cheekily, bringing Geralt’s face closer to his. 

“Stay with me...” he glanced quickly to Jaskier’s eyes, flickered down to his rosy lips and then back up to his eyes. 

Jaskier slowly let go of the Witcher’s face as he leaned to wards him, his fingers tangling in the white mane as their lips crashed together. Drawing a deep moan from the vampire. The gasps in between kisses, leaving the both heated as Geralt leaned above Jaskier, using the headboard as leverage. 

“Jask...” was enough to get the vampire going, he started lifting Geralt’s tunic above his head, letting go of his lips for a quick second as he did the same for himself.He grabbed Geralt‘ s shoulders and swivelled so they’ll be in opposite positions, leaving the Witcher stunned at the speed and strength of the bard. 

Jaskier quickly found himself between the Witcher’s thighs, undoing the buttons of his breeches. Rising up to leave wet, opened mouth kisses all over the Witcher’s neck and chest. Going back to kiss his mouth, licking into him and playing with his lip between his fangs. Listening to Geralt’s deep moans as he pressed his hand against the Witcher’s hard cock. 

“Do you want this?” Jaskier was determined to make Witcher forget all his troubles for the night.

“Y-yes!” Geralt moaned his answer, bucking his hips against the bard, craving all the friction he could get. 

“Than you shall get what you want ..” he grinned into the Witcher’s mouth as he kissed him once more, grabbing the back of the Witcher’s thighs and behind, holding him against him as he leaned on his heels on the bed, his newly found strength proving useful as they ground their hips together, sweet moans leaving their tongues. 

He laid the Witcher down gently on the bed as he pulled his breeches down. Trailing kisses along his thighs, biting occasionally, his sharp fangs causing Geralt to jump. 

Jaskier watched Geralt lay down, his cock hard against his stomach as he stared up at the bard with hooded eyes. 

“Please..” he whimpered as Jaskier took him in his mouth, the hot, wet cave sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. The bard bobbed his head several times, until Geralt let out a shout of pleasure, gasping, trying to get his breath back. Jaskier pulled off with a swallow, licking his lips and holding Geralt’s thighs just over his shoulders. 

“I hope you realise Geralt that this... is just the beginning.” Jaskier hid his smirk against Geralts thigh, kissing it and leaving love bites along the length of it, nuzzling the still hard cock. 

Jaskier helped Geralt adjust so he would have more access to his behind, placing Geralt in a position on his knees and his face stuffed in the pillow, burying his moans.

He spread his cheeks apart and got to work, careful of his fangs against the sensitive flesh, licking into the Witcher, loosening the strong muscle. 

“Have you ever taken anyone here Geralt, or are you as tight as a virgin maiden?” 

Covering his finger’s in oil from a vial he found in the bedside drawers, he started allowing his finger to invade Geralt, curling and allowing another finger in, spreading the flesh, preparing it. 

Geralt had tried to stop himself from shaking, his cock was leaking underneath him, he clenched hard to try not to come hard and pace himself, but then Jaskier hit his spot and he felt himself sob as he came again this time untouched. His cock still hard against his stomach. 

“Good darling, keep going, it’s okay.” Jaskier soothed, using his other hand to comfort Geralt from behind. 

Using more oil, Jaskier slicked up his own cock. Brushing it against Geralt’s hole. Feeling Geralt’s hip buck, trying to speed up the process, but Jaskier held him in place as he pushed in. Feeling Geralt trembled as he leaned over him, continuing to push in until he couldn’t anymore, staying as still as possible until he could feel Geralt fuck himself on his cock. He leaned back and watched as Geralt bounced on his cock. 

“More..” He heard Geralt muttering, he swore he wouldn’t even have caught that if he didn’t have his enhanced hearing. 

Jaskier complied with his Witcher’s demand and started thrusting into him, going all the way in each time, only leaving his tip in, satisfied with Geralt’s mewls. He started biting his shoulder as he picked up his pace. Marking him, tasting his blood, licking his lips as he bit his other shoulder, nibbling as he thrusted. He felt Geralt clench around him as he came for the second time untouched. The sensation of the Witcher coming around him drove him to the edge as he came right behind him, deep inside the Witcher. 

He pulled out and let the Witcher rest as he went to get a wet cloth from the washroom, wrapping a cloak around him- to avoid awkward situations with the elder wolf. 

He cleaned Geralt up as he dozed off, leaving soft kisses and praises on the Witcher’s skin. 

Covering the Witcher with a thick blanket, Jaskier held Geralt from behind, his hand covering the Witcher’s slow beating heart. He slept with one thought in his mind. 

_ I love you, Geralt ofRivia .  _


End file.
